Bearable
by 2-Casey-6
Summary: Trish is pregnant. Is she bearable? Title sucks I know. Lita/Trish femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything from WWE. **

**Rating: T(just to be safe)**

**Pairing: Amy(Lita)/Trish.**

**Summary: a 7, 5 months pregnant wife and a 20 month old toddler… Life's good**

----

Six years ago, best friends Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus went on a date. It didn't start out as one, but it damn sure ended as one! They grabbed dinner at the hotel restaurant where they were staying and went to Trish's room to watch a movie. They had roomservice bring popcorn and chips as they watched Miss Congeniality. By the time the movie ended, Trish was in Amy's lap kissing her. They spent the entire evening making out. The next morning they woke up and talked things through. They decided to date and see where it took them.

Trish knew she was in love with Amy before their date. Amy, on the other hand, didn't know how she felt. She knew Trish was special, mainly because even though Amy slept around, she never hit on Trish. There was just something inside Amy that wanted something else from Trish than a one night stand. During those three months of dating Amy soon saw how Trish felt about her and decided to let her see Trish as something else as a friend. In those three months Amy looked at no one but Trish and loved what she saw. She realized what she saw in Trish all those years was to spend the rest of her life building and living a life with Trish. So she told her how she felt and the two decided to start a real relationship.

Their relationship has had good and bad times, like any other relationship. Instead of running away they argued, slammed doors and talked things through. This has made these two women know each other even better than they already did and one of WWE's backstage power couples. This power couple decided two years ago that they wanted to start a family. Both women wanted to carry their child and after literally flipping a coin, Amy was the one to carry their child. After six inseminations, she was pregnant. Nine months later, a brown-red haired baby boy was born. They named him Alexander Patrick Stratigias-Dumas.

On Alex' first birthday, Amy and Trish decided to have another child. This time Trish would carry the baby. Though both hope to have a daughter, any child is welcome. And after this second child they would not have any more children. When Trish became pregnant at the second attempt, both women were ecstatic. Until the hormones kicked in.

Trish would be normal, to angry, to crying and back to normal in matter of seconds! In the beginning the mood swings were extremely difficult to deal with, but now Amy has become an expert in keeping her wife calm. During Trish's first mood swing, had been on a rough day. Amy came back from the gym where she sparred with Lisa once a week. She was exhausted from helping Trish, training and teaching wrestling. She did the best she could to keep Trish comfortable, but this had not been a good day. For some reason Trish was easliy agitated, which happened from time to time. The usual ritual was to give each other space and wait for the edginess to wear off. This usually took about two hours, but after five hours, Trish's mood only seemed to get worse! When Amy came home she found Trish with red and swollen eyes. She had been crying. In a matter of moments, Amy was by her side to console her love.

The first thing Amy received, before even speaking, was a slap across the face. Shocked Amy screamed, 'What the hell was that for?'

'You know why! You cheating creep! That's why you and Lisa go every week huh? To check out other women! When were you planning on leaving us?!' Trish ranted. Since the beginning of their relationship, Trish has expressed her fear of Amy leaving her for another. After all, Amy didn't do relationships. It had taken a long and hard year for Amy to convince Trish she only wanted her. Trish got more and more confident every day, but the fear of Amy leaving her for another always lingered in the corner of her mind. Apparently that corner of her mind was bigger than Amy suspected.

'Trish, please listen to me!' Amy grabbed her in a firm hug as Trish tried to get free from her grasp. 'You know I only want you! I promised you forever and I don't make promises I can't keep, you know that. I sang to you Just Want To Be With You on our first year anniversary. And I asked you if I could have our kiss forever when I asked you to marry me. The day we married I sang to you Stickwitu to you. And on all three occasions I was terrified of your reaction. All because I meant it.' After this, Trish stopped fighting her wife and embraced her with tears flowing from both their eyes. With that, Amy realized she needed her heart to speak to Trish's when Trish had a mood swing. And Amy has always had a way with her words for Trish.

The strange, midnight cravings however were something Amy never became adequate in. Today, Amy woke up at 10:00 AM. Last night at 02:48 AM Trish had wanted a banana split with chocolate sauce, sea salted potato chips and cucumber slices. Amy crept downstairs, careful not to wake Alex and made the perfect banana split. By the time she was done, is was 03:12 AM. The first bite Trish took seemed okay, but after the second bite a waterfall of tears followed.

'This isn't it! It's supposed to be good! Why isn't it good? I can't believe it! It tasted like heaven just two days ago!' Trish said. She kept on rambling, causing Amy to wish Trish had a mute button. However, being the good wife she was she tried to help.

´Come on, sweetie! It can´t be that bad! What are you missing? Maybe we can find something. ´Amy tried.

'I'm missing…' Trish started, '…you.' Before Amy realized Trish was aroused, she felt her lovers tongue inside her mouth and could only please Trish by kissing back. She pulled Trish into her lap and started caressing the small of her lovers back. Amy moved her lips to Trish's neck as Trish went limp. She had fallen asleep. '_Great_' Amy thought. '_Another six weeks to go… Lord give me strength!_'

Today had to be perfect for Trish. After a good night, for Trish, Amy wanted a day without hormonal tears. Okay, no tears would be a miracle, but she was going to try! Amy made two sandwiched with spread cheese for Alex and made an omelet for Trish. She herself was going to eat cornflakes. The ultimate breakfast. When she was done with Trish's omelet, she went to get Alex only to find his bed empty.

She went to the master bedroom to find Alex and Trish playing. Trish was tickling Alex as he was trying to get away. As soon as Amy stepped into the bedroom, Trish was distracted and Alex ran to Amy.

'Mama!' he said. Amy picked him up and kissed him on the top of his head.

'Morning my sweets' she said. 'Was bad mommy tickling you?' Alex nodded yes. 'Well then, I guess… I have to help mommy!' As she quickly made her way to their bed and started tickling Alex with Trish. After a few minutes they decided to let their only man catch his breath as Amy looked into her wife's eyes. Overwhelmed by pure and raw love in her eyes, she did the only thing she knew and kissed her wife passionately.

Today was going to be a good day.

7 weeks later a beautiful blond baby girl was born and her name is Peyton Adriana Dumas-Stratigias.

----

'I'm so glad we have another child!' Amy silently told Trish.

'Yeah, it's great.' Trish tiredly said.

'And it's nice to have a little peace and quiet back into the house.' Amy playfully said.

'Like you were bearable when you were pregnant...'

----

**THE END**

**Author's note: So, what do you think? I may do a fic on Amy's pregnancy.**


End file.
